Tú me perteneces
by NejiHien
Summary: /¿Llevo...mucho escote? - preguntó Hinata sonrojada. Ese sería un buen tema de conversación... Vas perfecta – escuchó que él susurró – Estás bien así – dijo aclarándose la garganta y mirando hacia la ventana...Hinata sonrió.
1. Consorte

**Capítulo Uno**

Miró el hermoso vestido blanco encima de su cama y volvió a sentir deseos de no existir. ¿Desde cuando su vida había tomado ese rumbo? Ni siquiera ella se había enterado. Había llegado a ese punto en el que ya estaba resignada, en el que sabía que no había vuelta atrás...

---------------------------------Flash Back----------------------------------

_- No lo harás – dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento – No lo harás....._

_- ¡Silencio! - el golpe estridente que dio Hiashi en la mesa hizo que Hinata se estremeciera.- No cuestiones mis decisiones._

_La Hyuuga miró a su padre con miedo, no obstante, no se rindió._

_- No tienes derecho – contestó la joven – Mi vida es mía._

_- Pero mientras vivas en esta casa, harás lo que yo te diga – sentenció el hombre._

_Hinata enfureció. Su rostro se tornó rojo de rabia y no pudo callarse._

_- ¡Eso no es justo! - al ver la mirada de su padre, sintió ganas de callar, mas no lo hizo - ¡No voy a casarme con él!_

_- ¡Hinata, ya basta! - Hiashi se acercó a su hija y tomó fuertemente su brazo derecho – Escúchame bien: dentro de diez días te casarás con él, ya he aceptado. _

_La Hyuuga se deshizo con brusquedad del agarre de su padre y en sus ojos perla brilló el fuego. Miró a Hanabi, buscando apoyo en ella, pero solamente encontró una mirada baja y un ceño fruncido. Subió a grandes zancadas hacia su habitación, sintiendo el peso de las lágrimas en sus mejillas._

---------------------------------Flash Back End----------------------------

De eso habían pasado ya una semana. Le quedaban solamente tres días. En ese tiempo, se casaría con alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía. Pero eso no era lo que le dolía. ¿Por qué su padre la había vendido? Porque era eso lo que había hecho. ¿Cómo se atrevía a entregarla a otra persona sólo por dinero? Jamás lo entendería. Y eso le comía el alma. Su padre. Su familia. Su sangre...

Pero ese tema inquieto volvió otra vez a su mente. No deseaba pertenecer a nadie. Quería ser libre. Quería estudiar, tener una bueno profesión y hacer su vida. Al lado del hombre con el que se casara y amara, no con el que su padre quisiera... Quería ser libre, realizar sus sueños. Pero eso ya era imposible.

Ya no quedaba nada.

Recostó su rostro lloroso a la almohada y se dejó abrazar por Morfeo.

* * *

- ¡Hinata! - escuchó a sus espaldas.

Ladeó la cabeza, intentando encontrar a quien llamaba su atención. Sakura corría hacia ella con semblante contento. Tenía un vestido rosa, a juego con su hermoso cabello. El corsé apretado dejaba ver su hermosa figura y llevaba una bolsa del mismo color del vestido. Hinata envidiaba a Sakura. Envidiaba que ella estuviera con el hombre al que amaba. Envidiaba su felicidad. Pero no por eso dejaba de querer a su mejor amiga.

A Sakura le brillaban los ojos de manera especial. Y de eso Hinata se dio cuenta.

- ¿Sakura? - la Hyuuga sonrió.

- Ya lo sé – contestó recuperando el aliento – Tenía...ganas de...hablar contigo.

Hinata dio tiempo a su amiga a recuperarse. Le dedicó una mirada silenciosa, sonriendo mientras esperada a que se recuperara del todo. Sakura se incorporó con un último jadeo y miró a su amiga, sonriendo.

- Tengo cosas que contarte – su sonrisa se amplió con picardía – Cosas importantes.

La Hyuuga alzó una ceja. Eso significaba una larga charla sobre Uchiha Sasuke, su prometido. Pero le encantaban esas charlas. Así era la única forma de que sus preocupaciones se borraran. Era la única manera de olvidarlo todo, y sentirse ella otra vez. Tuvo una idea.

- ¿Dónde está tu carruaje? - preguntó a Sakura.

- Ahm...- la joven meditó – Le dije al lacayo que viniera a recogerme dentro de un rato. - miró el gran reloj que se alzaba en lo alto de la iglesia – Tengo tiempo.

- Bien – Hinata tomó el brazo de su amiga – Podemos ir al campo, si te apetece. En mi carruaje tengo algo de comida. Planeaba hacer un pequeño picninc, yo sola.

Sakura sonrió.

* * *

- ¿Y tú? - inquirió Sakura mientras servía té a su amiga, sin mirarle - ¿Cómo estás?

Hinata dejó de dibujar, haciendo que el sonido del aire fuera el único que se escuchara. Miró a Sakura, buscando apoyo en sus ojos jade, mas no lo encontró. ¿Acaso era un complot para dejarla sola?

- Sakura – le habló. La Haruno alzó la vista, sabiendo que si miraba los perlados ojos de la Hyuuga ahí mismo comenzaría a llorar - ¿Me apoyarías en mis decisiones?

La pelirrosada dejó de servir té. Miró la hoja dibujada que tenía su amiga entre las manos y su corazón se rompió al ver el corazón encadenado que en ésta se dibujaba. Deseaba ayudar a Hinata. Deseaba sacarla de ese infierno en el que vivía y poder darle libertad. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer ella? ¿Qué tipo de apoyo podía darle si ni siquiera era fuerte para mirarla a los ojos?

- Por supuesto – dijo cuando se armó de valor y alzó la vista.

Los ojos de Hinata se pusieron vidriosos. Una lágrima nació en sus ojos y acabó en la falda de su vestido lila. Pero no hizo gesto alguno de dolor. Sin embargo, por dentro ardía. Ardía en muchos sentimientos que deseaba desatar. Le daba igual como fuera, solamente quería deshacerse de ese dolor y esa ira que sentía.

Dejó la hoja y el lápiz en la hierba verde y correspondió al abrazo de su amiga. Se equivocaba. Sakura era lo que siempre le quedaría. Sakura siempre estaría ahí, como siempre lo estuvo. Y sabía que esa amistad era para toda la vida.

Las risas de ambas jóvenes llenaron el ambiente calmado del hermoso paisaje. La tarde había pasado sin más problemas. Y como siempre, Sakura hizo que Hinata se sintiera mejor, contándole historias sobre ella y Sasuke. Le contó que la fecha de la boda había sido fijada en un mes. Pasarían la luna de miel en Francia y luego volverían a Londres. Hinata se deleitaba con cada sonrisa o carcajada de su amiga, sintiéndose la mar de bien por ella y sabiendo que así se ayudaba ella misma.

- Creo que será mejor volver – opinó la pelirrosada.

Hinata asintió, guardando sus dibujos y lápices dentro de la carpeta. Comenzaron a meter los restos de comida en la cesta y cuando acabaron, lo último que recogieron fue el mantel.

- Lady Hinata – el lacayo miró e hizo una reverencia - ¿Ha acabado ya?

- Así es – dijo, entregándole la cesta – Partimos ahora.

* * *

- Adiós – dijo, besando la mejilla de la peliazul – Mañana iré a tu casa y me quedaré contigo, hasta que...

- Estupendo – opinó la Hyuuga – Sabes que sería lo mejor.

Sakura entró en el carruaje, observando por la ventanilla como la Hyuuga montaba en el suyo y como éste partía. Recostó la cabeza al espaldar, sintiendo su espalda tensa y una gran tristeza en el alma. Soltó un largo suspiro y miró sus manos, juntas en el regazo.

- Parece que tuviste una tarde ajetreada – una varonil voz hizo que su corazón pegara un brinco y que sus mejillas tomara un leve rosado.

Como era casi de noche, no se percató en la sigilosa figura que se erguía en el oscuro asiento de enfrente. Sasuke miró los ojos verdes de su prometida y sintió como algo se revolucionaba en su interior. Mas sintió que su tensión aumentó.

Sakura miró las oscuras orbes de Sasuke, y aunque estuviera en la oscuridad las pudo distinguir. Irradiaban la misma indiferencia y arrogancia de siempre, no ese sentimiento amoroso y cálido que ella quisiera. Por eso le mentía a Hinata. Por eso le decía que Sasuke era el hombre perfecto. Y que ella lo amaba, y por eso se odiaba a sí misma. Sabía que si le decía a su amiga su verdadera posición, ella se deprimiría aún más. Y Hinata no podía estar más destrozada.

Sakura dirigió de nuevo la vista hacia fuera, admirando el paisaje que la luna creaba.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí? - inquirió la joven.

- El carruaje es mío – le recordó él. En esos momentos, deseó detenerlo y bajarse de ahí. ¡Dios, cuánto lo odiaba! - Además, quería verte.

Esta vez el rosa pasó a ser rojo intenso. Sakura guardó silencio y deseó no estar ahí, como siempre que él se encontraba cerca. Entonces sintió algo a su lado. Ladeó el rostro y se encontró con el de su prometido a escasos centímetros de sus labios. Sus mejillas reventarían, pero de rabia.

Antes de que ella pudiera moverse, él inmovilizó sus muñecas, agarrándolas con ambas manos. Sakura gimió, de sorpresa. Sasuke acercó sus labios, deseando probar el sabor de _los que le pertenecían_ y la rabia creció cuando ella apartó el rostro. ¿Por qué siempre era así? ¿Por qué lo odiaba? La respuesta estaba en dos simples palabras:_ matrimonio forzado._ Pero no quería rendirse. Quería hacerla suya, y no pararía hasta entonces...

- Suéltame – ordenó ella con desdén.

Sasuke sonrió. Y ella lo odió más. La recostó a duras penas en el asiento del carruaje y sujetó ambas manos encima de su cabellera rosa. Sakura protestó con un gruñido que hizo que él se deleitara más con su resistencia. Se acercó de nuevo a ella la miró a los ojos. Esta vez ya no estaban tristes. Esta vez eran desafiante. Y esta vez, sería diferente de las demás.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer, flor de cerezo? - preguntó él mientras besaba su cuello con suavidad.

Sakura soltó una lágrima. No por lo que pasaba en ese momento, sino porque deseaba que eso naciera del interior de Sasuke, de su corazón. Y no de su cabeza e instintos. Deseaba que él la amara, que para él ella fuera lo principal, pero sabía que con Sasuke Uchiha todo era diferente. Todo. Incluso el amor.

Sintió como una de sus fuertes manos viajaba libre hacia su cintura, pasando de ahí a su espalda y masajeándola con necesidad. Tan sólo con uno de sus fuertes brazos podía envolverla toda. Ella era frágil, débil... Y no quería romperla.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? - preguntó Sakura en un susurro ahogado.

Sasuke detuvo sus besos. Aspiró el ligero pero rico olor del cuello de su prometida y suspiró pesadamente. Elevó sus ojos a los de ella, deseando que su mirada fuera la misma de antes, pero no. Miedo...Dolor...Resentimiento...Rencor....Eso se podía leer en su mirada. ¿Por qué? Su sola presencia le causaba todos esos sentimientos. Y no. No quería que ella se sintiera así. Pero siempre la perjudicaba. Siempre tenía que hacer que se sintiera mal. Y se odiaba por ello.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Hola! Este es un nuevo fic NejiHina, con un poco de SasuSaku, donde quiero recrear un poco el siglo XIX. La verdad es que en ese tiempo es en el que me hubiera gustado vivir a mí. (Comprenderán que soy una anticuada XD)

Pues aquí son las misma parejas de siempre para mí. Pero las principales son el** NejiHina** y el SasuSaku. Ya luego agregaré algo de los otros personajes. Tiene casi la misma trama de **Mía**, sólo que esta tendrá situaciones distintas y será en un universo alterno. Bueno, espero que les guste.

¿Reviews?

**NejiHien.**


	2. Pesadilla

**Capítulo Dos**

- Es precioso – Sakura apretó un poco más el corsé blanco del vestido de novia.

Hinata no dijo nada. Se observó en el espejo, comprendiendo el verdadero significado de ese día. ¿En qué se habían pasado los dos anteriores? Ni cuenta. Sólo sabía que cuando había abierto los ojos, una lágrima ya comenzaba a derramarse por su mejilla. ¿La pesadilla, tal vez? Sí, seguramente había sido eso. En ella lo veía todo oscuro. Se sentía cómoda, pues debajo de ella había algo blando, pero la inquietud nació cuando comenzó a ver varias caras; viejos, jóvenes, hombres mayores...

- Hinata – Sakura llamó su atención – Ya he acabado.

La Hyuuga se quedó quieta. Su mirada, desde luego, no expresaba nada. Sentía un nudo en el estómago, y otro en la garganta que le impedía tragar o hablar. Miró a su amiga, para luego girarse hacia el espejo de cuerpo entero que se tendía delante de ella. Allí se podía apreciar a alguien. A alguien que no era ella, porque así se sentía. Había una joven de piel pálida, con cabellos azulados alzados en un hermoso y elaborado moño. De allí arriba descendía una tiara con un hermoso velo de encajes. El vestido era también hermoso, con un escote palabra de honor y unas mangas ceñidas al cuerpo. El corsé también tenía encajes a los lados y, además, le resultaba molesto por cuanto apretaba sus pechos. Y su rostro...Sus labios brillaban por un hermoso color rojo que los resaltaba... Y sus ojos...A pesar de ir a juego con el vestido, en el fondo no era así. Si bien el blanco significaba pureza, esplendor... En sus ojos se reflejaba lo contrario. La pureza había sido sustituida por la tristeza, el odio, el dolor, la ira... y ya no brillaban...Ese hermoso brillo que los caracterizaba, ya no estaba...

- Hinata – la voz de Hiashi hizo que Sakura pegara un pequeño salto. Mas la Hyuuga no se movió.- Es hora de irnos.

Hanabi apareció por detrás de su padre, sonriendo con esa sonrisa angelical. Hinata la observó, y deseó que su hermana pequeña nunca perdiera esa hermosa sonrisa, como le pasó a ella...

- Neesan – susurró, hipnotizada por lo hermosa que se veía su hermana - ¡Estás hermosa!

Pero Hinata no dijo nada, tampoco. ¿Acaso tendría razones para sonreír? Nada de lo que le dijeran lo haría. Nada haría que su sonrisa volviera a brilla. Nada, después de ese día.

Hiashi sonrió, y su primogénita sintió ganas de estamparle cualquier cosa pesada en la cabeza.

_Maldito..._ pensó en su fuero interno.

- Vamos – concluyó el hombre.

* * *

El carruaje iba a un paso medio. Aunque sintieran la tensión del ambiente, ninguno de los tres dijo nada, porque Hinata no contaba. Parecía un fantasma. Estaba pálida, más de lo que lo era su piel. Sakura se sintió inútil. ¿Cómo hacer que sonriera? ¿Cómo hacer que su corazón volviera a latir como antes? Simple: no había solución. Y lo sabía.

Por otro lado, Hiashi observó a su hija con el ceño fruncido. Sabía que había hecho mal, pues ni siquiera le había dicho nada sobre su prometido. Y estaba seguro de que ella tampoco quería saber nada de él. Sonrió en su interior. Por suerte, **Neji **no era un hombre mayor. Era solamente un año mayor que Hinata y por suerte, era dueño de un gran feudo, además de pertenecer a la familia. Sí. Así era. Hyuuga Neji era su sobrino. Le había informado hacía ya varios meses de la muerte de su padre y Hiashi había ido al funeral. Allí el joven le había explicada lo de la herencia y que necesitaba una esposa para cobrarla, y Hiashi no pudo evitar ofrecer a Hinata. ¿A quién quería engañar? ¿Qué más le daba Hinata? Lo que quería era el dinero...Sin embargo, jamás les había hablado a sus hijas de su hermano Hizashi ni de su hijo. Para él, ellos eran escoria. Pero ahora Neji lo era todo, sólo por el dinero. Hinata no sabía que su prometido era su primo. Y no esperaba contárselo hasta más adelante.

El carruaje fue aminorando el paso, dando a entender que ya no quedaba más camino que recorrer antes de entregarla a su fatídico destino. Hinata soltó un triste e imperceptible suspiro antes de coger con fuerza el ramo de rosas entre las manos. Miró a los presentes, intentando adivinar que pensaba cada uno. Pero le fue imposible, porque todos tenían una expresión impasible, perdida. La Hyuuga miró por la ventana como la Iglesia se acercaba, tapando el Sol que le daba hacia el carruaje. Volvió a respirar profundamente e intentó calmar su nerviosismo.

En el fondo, quería _conocerle_, saber quien era. Y para saciar su curiosidad quedaba poco tiempo.

El carruaje se detuvo.

* * *

Tomó el brazo de su padre y miró a los lados. Habían muchas personas, entre ellas, Sakura y su prometido. Vio a Ino, con su esposo Sai. ¿Desde hacía cuánto no la veía? Su boda había sido hacía ya seis meses y ellos dos parecían llevarse mejor. La rubia le dedicó una sonrisa, a la cual ella respondió con un asentimiento. Ino juntó las cejas, de manera comprensiva. Hinata miró al lado de la rubia, donde estaban Matsuri y Gaara, junto a TenTen y Kankûro. Matsuri iba rodeaba por el brazo de su esposo, con un hermoso vestido azul cielo. Y Gaara, como siempre, se mostraba impasible. TenTen llevaba sus chonguitos adornados con perlas y hermosos pasadores que hacían juego con el hermosísimo vestido lila ligero que llevaba. A su lado, Kankûro le tocaba el culo con disimulo. Hinata se ruborizó hasta la médula.

Volvió la vista hacia el otro costado, admirando como Temari y Shikamaru mecían su pequeño bebé en brazos. Una ternura le invadió el corazón. La pequeña había nacido dos meses antes y Hinata había prometido ser la madrina, junto con Naruto. Sólo que aún no era el bautizo. Shikari, le habían puesto a la pequeña, una mezcla entre los nombres de sus padres. Ambos padres dejaron de mirar a la pequeña para ver a la novia, y la sonrisa no tardó en aparecer. Los labios de Hinata se curvaron en una levísima sonrisa, conmovida por la ternura de su pequeña ahijada.

Ya no quiso dar más de largo. Suspiró profundamente y tomó valor para mirar al frente...Y allí estaba _él_. Hinata clavó los ojos en el hombre que la miraba fijamente y no fue capaz de reaccionar en el instante. Era corpulento, mucho más alto que ella. Sus cabellos eran largos y castaños, cogidos en una cola baja en su espalda. Sus labios eran hermosos, a juego con su nariz y pómulos. Y sus ojos...¡¿qué?! ¡Ojos Hyuuga! ¡Ese hombre tenía ojos Hyuuga! Hinata apartó la vista de golpe, pegando un jadeo mientras su padre la miraba con incredulidad. Hiashi apretó el brazo de su hija, ganándose _otra_ mirada de odio por su parte y que ella pegara otro jadeo.

- ¿Qué significa esto? - preguntó la Hyuuga para que sólo su padre la escuchara.

Hiashi no dijo nada. Miró a su hija, haciendo que ella desviara la mirada otra vez hacia donde estaba su prometido. Y entonces, los pasos se acabaron.

* * *

- Sí, quiero – Hinata bajó la vista y una lágrima nubló su vista.

- Os declaro marido y mujer – concluyó el cura, cerrando el gran libro que tenía enfrente – Puedes besar a la novia.

El corazón de Hinata palpitó de manera alocada. Solamente había alzado un par de veces la mirada, para toparse con la de su prometido mirándola fijamente. El rubor volvió a subir a sus mejillas. _Neji_. Ese era su nombre. Hyuuga Neji. Pertenecía a la familia. Pero, ¿en qué estaba pensando su padre? ¿Un familiar? Eso era...incesto...asqueroso. Mas no podía evitarlo. Había sido todo muy rápido, doloroso...

Una de las manos del joven se posó en su mentón, obligándola a alzar ligeramente el rostro. Sus ojos seguían cerrados, mostrando una ligera humedad en sus mejillas. Neji frunció el ceño, preguntándose cuanto asco y desprecio le tendría ella. La observó por completo, desde que había entrado en la iglesia. A pesar de ser su prima, nunca antes la había visto, como nunca antes había podido disfrutar de su belleza. Hinata poseía un encanto que jamás había visto de todas las mujeres con las que había estado. Tal vez fueran sus ojos, perlados y marcados perfectamente por las oscuras pestañas. Tal vez fueran sus labios, rojos, carnosos y sensuales, a la hora de hablar o de sonreír. Ja, como si la hubiera visto sonreír antes. Su cuerpo le hipnotizaba, haciendo que se quedara embobado con sus hermosas curvas, mientras éstas acompañaban sus firmes y grandes pechos...Pero eso no era lo mejor. Lo mejor era que todo había pasado a ser de su propiedad. Todo era suyo.

Desde que su padre le había hablado por primera vez de su tío Hiashi y de su hijas, el deseo de venganza había crecido en su alma. Quería vengarse de Hiashi. ¿Por qué? Según su padre, él no estaba nacido cuando comenzó la triste historia de los Hyuuga. Hizashi y Hiashi eran gemelos, hermanos... Sin embargo, Hiashi lo había heredado todo de su familia, dejando a Hizashi excluido de esa herencia. Cuando ambos gemelos crecieron y sus padres murieron, cada uno se casó. Pero Hiashi no esperó siquiera a que incineraran el cuerpo de su padre, que fue el último en morir. Sabiendo que Akako, la esposa de Hizashi, estaba enferma de gravedad, lo excluyó de todo. Los expulsó de la mansión, de todo el Feudo Hyuuga cuando Neji solamente tenía un año. Lo hizo sin piedad, olvidando los lazos de familia. Ni siquiera le dio dinero a su hermano para que pagara el tratamiento de su esposa enferma. Miserable...

Pero el tiro le salió por la culata. Con el tiempo, Hizashi superó el dolor de la pérdida de su esposa, teniendo que criar él solo a su hijo. Pero habían salido adelante. Durante esos dieciocho años, Neji había trabajado duro, ganándose lo que ahora tenía. Pero mientras más crecía su recompensa, crecía también su odio. Ese odio y obsesión por vengar a su familia, por hacerle ver a Hiashi todo lo que ellos habían sufrido... Y lo haría. Por Hinata corría sangre de Hiashi Hyuuga. Por Hinata corría esa sucia y asquerosa sangre. Y por eso la odiaba. Por eso quería hacerla sufrir, como mismo sufrió él... Sí. Dolor. Eso debían sentir ellos.

Alzó su mentón con más brusquedad, provocando un leve gemido por parte de la joven, que abrió sus grandes ojos. Neji sintió como ella temblaba bajo el agarre de su muñeca. Su pulso era inestable, y eso era algo que no entendía. ¿Le temía? ¿Le tenía tanto asco? Que más le daba. Acercó lentamente su rostro, provocando que el temblor se propagara por todo su cuerpo y no sólo por las muñecas. Sintió su calor, acompañado de su aroma. Pero no lo aspiró. Sintió repugnancia, convirtiéndolo en más odio del que ya sentía. Pero no por eso paró.

Se acercó. Más y más... Hasta que alcanzó su objetivo. _Sus labios_. Estaban rígidos, fríos. Pero el se encargó de abrirlos. Cada movimiento era una gota cálida que derretía ese pedazo de hielo. _Le había besado_. Sí. Ahora también había poseído sus labios. Ahora éstos también le pertenecían,_ aunque ella no respondiera.._ Pero lo hizo. Ese beso fue tan cálido, que para ella significo entregarle la virginidad de sus labios. Mientras que para él no era nada, se dijo Hinata. Sólo placer. El placer de verla sufrir. Un beso. Así se podía denominar, porque lo hacía con fiereza. Neji la besaba con necesidad, sin ella entender el por qué. Neji robaba sus labios como si fueran indispensable, sabiendo lo que ella sentía.

Se separaron. El aire pidió entrar en sus pulmones y no hubo más remedio que hacerlo. Entonces se alzaron las bullas. Los aplausos resonaron como las campanas y Hinata dio signos de no ser una zombie, ruborizándose. Dirigió una mirada a todos sus amigos y compañeros y no pudo evitar sonreír levemente._ Al menos ellos estaban contentos._ Comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida, mostrándose como muertos vivientes. Sin una sonrisa, una sola palabra. Neji, porque era su carácter. Hinata, porque no tenía razón para sonreír o hablar.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Hola otra vez. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, porque me lo he currado. He intentado alargarlo un poco, pero el final lo he dejado _abierto_ para que ustedes puedan imaginárselo. Bueno, como comprenderán, el próximo capítulo será un poco más complejo, así que intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible. Bueno, os dejo. Reviews!!! (esta vez pienso contestarlos)

**NejiHien**.


	3. De nada sirve intentarlo

**Capítulo Tres**

El carruaje iba a un paso lento. A través de las cortinas, la luna ya asomaba su pálido rostro. Hinata la admiró, con el corazón latiéndole a mil. _Él_ estaba en el asiento de enfrente, con la vista fija en las pálidas orbes de la Hyuuga. La chica intentaba evadir su mirada, sabedora del gran error que cometería si lo hacía. Hacía ya rato que se habían despedido de los familiares. Los abrazos no faltaron, y las lágrimas mucho menos. Sus amigas prometieron ir a verla, y Temari prometió llevarle a Shikari siempre que fuera. Su padre la había abrazado con un fingido amor que ella guardó en su pecho como uno de los momentos más degradantes de su joven vida. Y las palabras no fueron suficiente para describir el sentimiento que la invadió cuando se despidió de Hanabi, y cuando el carruaje partió, y los rostros de sus amigos se hacían cada vez más borrosos. Otra cosa que había sorprendido a la Hyuuga era que Naruto no hubiera ido a su boda, aunque supiera bien la respuesta. Una pequeña punzada invadió su corazón. Sólo podía querer a Naruto como amigo, y esperaba que él entendiera eso.

Juntó sus manos en el regazo y comenzó a jugar con ellas en gesto nervioso. Cerró los ojos y se recostó al espaldar de su asiento. ¿Qué pasaría con ella a partir de ese momento? Por supuesto, ahora era una mujer casada. Ahora tenía una enorme responsabilidad de la que tenía que hacerse caro, _y con la que tenía que cumplir..._ Algo le invadió el estómago como un puñetazo. Tendría que cumplirle a su esposo, y sentía miedo. No quería que nadie la tocara, nadie salvo la persona que ella misma eligiera. Alguien a quien ella amara, y no alguien que la forzara a hacerlo. Otra de las muchas lágrimas se derramó por su mejilla. Se sentía frustrada, agobiada. Sus manos justas se apretaron, y los guantes no impidieron que las marcas quedaran. Todo parecía ser una pesadilla. Una de la que quería despertar cuanto antes, pero no lo era, y ella lo sabía.

Neji, por otro lado, no dejaba de mirarla. Tenía mucho que descubrir. Esos cabellos azulados desprendían un aroma muy agradable. Ese pequeño y frágil cuerpo pedía protección. Y eso no era todo...Aunque no viera su interior, supo que su corazón necesitaba que volvieran a unir sus pedazos. Pudo ver como una lágrima se derramaba por su mejilla, y también logró escuchar un leve sollozo. En el fondo, se sentía raro al verla llorar de ese modo y sentirse así. Pero también era un inmenso placer verla sufrir de ese modo. ¿No era eso lo que buscaba? Sí. Deseaba ver sufrir a la resta de la familia Hyuuga. Porque nadie se encargó de ayudarlos a ellos cuando los necesitaron. Porque nadie fue amable con su familia cuando pasaron mil penurias...Y ahora todo ese odio se almacenaba en su solitaria alma. Su corazón estaba roto hacía ya mucho tiempo, por lo que Hinata tendría también que saber lo que se sentía.

Se preguntó por qué hacía eso. Quería ver sufrir al Hyuuga mayor del Clan, y haciéndole daño a Hinata no resolvía nada. Se dio cuenta de que ella sólo era un utensilio. Era solamente una muñeca, que servía para sus planes. Una muñeca con la que planeaba conseguir lo que quería, a como diera lugar. Así que el joven Hyuuga se preguntó cómo realmente hacerle pagar. Hinata no valía nada para él, así que no conseguiría nada con hacerle la vida imposible... Ah, en fin. Ya pensaría en eso más adelante.

Volvió la vista a su joven esposa, y contempló como su respiración se había vuelto pausada, y como sus ojos estaban cerrados. Se había quedado dormida.

**&**

Cuando el carruaje se detuvo, Hinata abrió los ojos automáticamente. Sintió el cuerpo entumecido, y no vaciló en estirar las piernas dentro del mismo. Tapó su boca cuando un pequeño bostezo la invadió y se alisó un poco el vestido. Entonces fue consciente otra vez de la mirada fija de su esposo en ella. Un pequeño sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, y una maldición se escuchó en su mente.

Neji salió del carruaje en con un ágil movimiento, y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a bajar. Hinata vaciló, mas no dijo nada. Aceptó la mano de su esposo y bajó con cuidado del carruaje. Fuera el aire era frío. No debía ser muy tarde, se dijo la joven, pero la noche era muy oscura. El aire nocturno resultaba agradable para sus pulmones, así como para sus acaloradas mejillas. Miró a Neji, y vio como le daba una orden a los lacayos para que se llevara el carruaje. Ambos se giraron, y Hinata contempló la enorme mansión que se extendía delante de sus ojos, apartada del resto del bosque. Era majestuosa. A pesar de la oscuridad, pudo apreciar que su color era de un agradable beige. Los jardines tenían un buen tramo de terreno, pero no estaban cuidados. Las plantas estaban marchitas, a simple vista se podía apreciar. Hinata frunció el ceño. Los grandes ventanales estaban pintados por los bordes de blanco. La casa debía tener al menos tres pisos, dedujo Hinata.

La grandes puertas se abrieron, y un criado hizo una reverencia a Neji, y a la nueva señora Hyuuga. No sonaba tan raro como ella esperaba, después de todo era su mismo apellido. Neji le tendió la mano a su esposa, y ella volvió a aceptarla vacilante. Comenzaron a subir los grandes escalones hacia la puerta, y la joven se fijó un poco más en el jardín destrozado.

- Buenas noches, Sr. Hyuuga – el criado hizo una pequeña reverencia – Sra. Hyuuga.

- Buenas noches, Sohma – contestó el joven Hyuuga.

- Buenas noches – dijo Hinata débilmente.

El hombre se apartó, y dejo que la joven pareja de casados entrara en la residencia. Hinata se sorprendió. El salón estaba débilmente iluminado por unas pocas velas, y el aspecto de la casa no era exactamente el que ella hubiera imaginado. A pesar de estar pintada con un matiz del mismo color beige de las paredes exteriores, tampoco tenía algo que llamara la atención. Al contrario, parecía incluso más lúgubre. Ese lugar no tenía nada de gracia, y la joven Hyuuga no deseaba en absoluto estar encerrada ahí el resto de su vida.

- Sohma – Neji llamó al mayordomo, quien acudió enseguida – lleva las cosas de la señora a la habitación que prepararon las criadas.

Hinata le miró con gesto confuso. ¿A otra habitación? Algo estaba tramando su esposo.

- Sí, señor – el mayordomo salió a coger las maletas que los lacayos portaban.

Neji se giró. Hinata seguía ensimismada, sin prestar atención a la mirada del joven.

- No te forzaré a nada – dijo Neji en tono serio, pero calmado.

Hinata alzó la mirada sorprendida. Su corazón acelerado se detuvo, y sus puños se cerraron con fuerza. Apartó la mirada, y odió a Neji por habarle de esa manera. ¿Acaso creía que ella era un muñeco? ¿Un trapo con el que se podía jugar? Que equivocado estaba.

- Por ahora te quedarás en una habitación que mandé a preparar para ti – Neji suspiró – Mañana hablaremos.

La joven no objetó nada. Siguió con la mirada baja y con los puños cerrados. Una mano en su brazo derecho llamó su atención. Neji tenía el ceño fruncido, y demandaba su atención. Hinata hizo además de soltarse.

- Te guiaré hacia tu alcoba – le dijo el joven.

Hinata lo miró con un destello de enfado en sus ojos opalinos. Cuando el joven se giró y le dio la espalda, ella le mostró una mueca en señal de insulto. Luego se rió por dentro y se sintió estúpida. Comenzaron a subir las escaleras, y la joven le siguió. A medida que avanzaban, la chica se dio cuenta de que los pasillos seguían siendo débilmente iluminados. Las paredes tenían el mismo color pálido que el resto de la mansión, y habían cuadros de personas colados en ellas. No pudo distinguirlas bien. Hasta que por fin el joven se detuvo. Abrió la puerta y miró a la joven con un destello de inquisición. Aún así, le indicó que entrara en la estancia. Hinata lo miró del mismo modo, e hizo lo que él le indicó.

Dentro estaba más iluminado. Las velas eran más abundantes, por lo que le daban una mejor visión. Por supuesto, las paredes eran del mismo color. A un lado de la alcoba, se encontraba ubicado un hermoso tocador con un gran espejo ovalado. Encima habían todo tipos de utensilios de belleza; peines, cepillos, maquillaje... Al lado opuesto de la habitación, se encontraba ubicada la gran cama. Ésta estaba cubierta con un hermoso edredón roda con un estampado de flores blancas. El dosel era alto, y caía majestuosamente sobre ella. Además de todo lo imprescindible, también había un juego de sala en el lugar vacío entre la gran ventana que daba al balcón y el centro de la habitación. Hinata pestañeó, era una habitación hermosa, comparada con el resto de la casa.

Se giró, y vio que Neji la observaba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho desde el marco de la puerta.

- Es muy bonita – le dijo la joven. Él no se alteró, ni siquiera con su sonrisa – Gracias.

Neji no dijo nada. Se irguió y volvió a mirarla fijamente.

- Mañana te esperaré para desayunar – le dijo en tono calmado. Luego se giró, y comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo – Buenas noches.

Hinata se quedó con una expresión confusa en el rostro. Como fuera, le daba gracias a la oscuridad para que él no viera su sonrojo. Suspiró profundamente y caminó hacia la cama, donde se dejó caer pesadamente.

**&**

Mientras el sol quemaba su piel, la Hyuuga se tapó más con los edredones. Sentía como el frío se colaba en sus huesos, y maldijo la estación del año en la que estaban. También maldijo el ruido que la había despertado...

Alzó levemente el rostro, y vio como una mujer guardaba...¿sus cosas?, en un armario. La noche anterior no se había percatado de que que estaba allí por el dosel de la cama. Sin embargo, ahora que la luz entraba perfectamente por la ventana que daba al balcón, veía también que había una pequeña mesita, donde descansaba un florero con un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas.

- ¿La he despertado...? - Hinata volvió la vista a la mujer, quien tenía un semblante apenado – Lo siento si lo hice.

La joven bostezó.

- No – sonrió – no te preocupes. Hacía rato estaba por levantarme.

La mujer sonrió. Hinata se estiró en el sitio y luego prosiguió a sentarse en la cama, con otro bostezo.

- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó a la mujer.

- Guardo su ropa, señora – sonrió – El señor me lo indicó.

Hinata ladeó el rostro. En un momento, la realidad volvió a abrumarla de nuevo, y fue como si el peso del mundo entero cayera sobre sus débiles hombros. Pasó una mano por su cara y decidió despertarse un poco más. Apartó el edredón y calzó sus sandalias. El frío la invadió, y sintió nuevas ganas de meterse en la cama.

- Señora, el aseo está por ahí – indicó la mujer.

Hinata se fijó en la puerta que le señalaba. Sonrió a modo de agradecimiento y procedió a hacer lo que se disponía.

Cuando se hubo aseado, procedió a peinarse. Se sentó delante del hermoso tocador y pasó el cepillo por sus cabellos azulados con mucha delicadeza. Dejó dos mechones sueltos delante de su cara e hizo una gruesa y elaborada trenza al lado con el resto del cabello. Advirtió que la mujer la observaba con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

- Es usted muy bonita, señora – opinó.

- Gracias – la Hyuuga se paró y sonrió.

Se dirigió al armario, donde la mujer acababa de guardar su ropa.

- ¿No has acabado ya? - preguntó la Hyuuga, sin querer sonar mal.

- Sí la mujer se apartó para que pudiera coger el vestido – pero me han ordenado que me quede a ayudarla a vestir – acabó la frase devolviendo la sonrisa que la joven le ofrecía.

Hinata optó por un vestido blanco y azul. Las mangas eran de satén, ceñidas al cuerpo, y el escote era en forma de V. Lo miró dudosa, y luego miró a su doncella. Ésta le guiñó un ojo en señal de aprobación.

La mujer le ayudó a Hinata a introducirse en el corsé. La Hyuuga se acomodó bien los pechos de manera que no le hicieran daño a la hora de apretar la pieza de ropa. Y así fue, por más que la mujer apretaba, no tuvo problemas con ellos, sin embargo, sí que tuvo problemas a la hora de respirar. Se introdujo en el vestido, y comprendió que el escote no enseñaba mucho más de lo que ella pensaba.

Miró a la mujer, y luego fue hacia el espejo del tocador. Estaba satisfecha.

**&**

Cuando acabó de bajar las escaleras, la Hyuuga vio que la casa tenía un aspecto mucho peor a la luz del día. También advirtió que habían un par de personas sentadas en los butacones del salón. Su esposo era una de ellas. Al verlo, el corazón de Hinata dio un vuelco. Sus mejillas tomaron un leve carmín y tuvo que apartar la mirada.

Neji se dio cuenta de que la observaba, y se levantó de su sitio. La escrutó con la mirada, y advirtió que las mejillas de Hinata tomaron color carmín fuerte. Miró al hombre que tenía delante y le tendió la mano, en señal de despedida, y le dijo que cerrarían el trato en otra ocasión. El hombre también miró a Hinata embelesado, y Neji frunció el ceño. El hombre se disculpó, y se dirigió a la puerta de la mansión.

Cuando no hubo nadie, él habló.

- Pensaba que no despertarías hoy – la miró seriamente.

- Lo siento – se disculpó ella – Estaba muy cansada anoche.

T- uve que desayunar solo – dijo él, y ella odió el tono en que le habló.

- Lo siento – volvió a excusarse.

Neji no dijo nada, la miró otra vez escrutándola, y esta vez ella le devolvió al mirada. No se dejaría pisotear. No dejaría que él jugara con ella, y no dejaría que le hablara en ese tono que tanto odiaba.

- Tengo que salir – dijo él, alejándose – Volveré en la noche.

Hinata no dijo nada. Observó como se alejaba, y como se iba cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Se dejó caer en las escaleras, y atrajo sus piernas a su pecho. Un sollozo ahogado salió de su garganta.

Aunque lo intentara, nada funcionaría....

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Hola! Espero que todos estén bien. Quiero pedir disculpas a todos por no actualizar pronto, y dar gracias a los que me dejaron reviews. Sé que este cap no trae muchas cosas interesantes, pero es para dar un pequeño espacio de tiempo en la relación de ambos. Espero que este cap sea suficiente para esta vez. Repito: siento mucho no haber actualizado antes. Les mando un beso y un abrazo a mis queridos lectores!

¿Reviews...?


	4. De ti y de mí

¡Hola, hola! Jeje, ya sé que me he tardado mucho UU' pero tengo una buena justificación...mi ordenador es una mierda. Sí, así mismo como lo escucháis. Se me ha roto ya un par de veces, y ahora se bloquea mucho....Bueno, el caso es que pido perdón por todo lo que me he tardado en actualizar, no sólo este fic, sino los otros – hay algún lector de este que los lea también - que sé que queréis matarme...Bueno, mira que tener solamente nueve reviews T.T Anda que no deprime...pero jeje, tengo el apoyo de los que me los dejan, que se los agradezco de todo corazón y saben que son una ayuda muy grande para mí ^^.

* * *

**Capítulo Cuatro**

**De ti y de mí**

* * *

**H**inata se sentó en la gran mesa del comedor sola. Se había pasado toda la mañana trabajando, arreglando el jardín – en un intento casi vano – y haciendo "amistad" con los sirvientes de la casa. Les había preguntado "discretamente" sobre Neji, pero ninguno se dignaba a contestar una respuesta concreta. Aunque de algo habían servido sus preguntas; había descubierto que Neji era doctor. También, que esa no era la única casa que tenía, sino que también tenía otras dos situadas al norte, donde tenía algunos negocios. Pero que en la que más residía, era en esa...

Además de todo lo de Neji, también había descubierto que el gran árbol que estaba en el centro del jardín, con las ramas destrozadas y el tronco casi seco totalmente, alguna vez había sido un hermoso cerezo. A Hinata se le partió el corazón al verlo de ese modo. Una planta tan bella, tan natural y tan exquisita no debía ser desatendida de esa forma. Así que decidió hacer de ese su proyecto. Decidió hacer que el hermoso cerezo volviera a nacer...a vivir.

Un sirviente trajo la comida. La chica se ruborizó, sin saber por qué. Oh, sí, porque su estómago crujió de manera escandalosa y el hombre había alzado una ceja burlón. Bajó la mirada, y comenzó a comer cuando el hombre se fue. Se sentía tan sola...La gran se extendía delante de sus ojos perla como símbolo de soledad...de obstinación. Se preguntó cuantas veces Neji se había sentido así, como ella en ese momento.

Sus pensamientos volaron. ¿Dónde estaba él? ¿Por qué no había vuelto? ¿Estaría enfadado con ella? Otras preguntas más invadieron su mente...tan asustada y tímida. Entonces recordó que él no volvería hasta la noche...le había dicho.

Comenzó a comer con gesto ausente, pensando en lo que había sido su vida un mes atrás. Lo que había sido su amistad con Sakura...con Temari...y las otras personas especiales en su vida como..._Naruto_. Se sentía mal. Se sentía tan mal por él, que siempre la había querido, _aunque no de una forma que ella querría..._ Naruto la amaba como mujer. Se lo había confesado él mismo, y eso hizo que ella se mostrara de una forma especialmente _arisca _con él. Se había distanciado mucho, porque era lo mejor. Quería muchísimo a su amigo rubio hiperactivo, pero no de la manera que él quería. Había intentado corresponderle, prácticamente obligando su corazón, pero no había servido de nada...y eso le dolía el doble, por él.

¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿La odiaría por ser propiedad de otro, aunque ella no quisiera? ¿La odiaría y su prueba había sido no ir a su boda, en señal de ofensa? Pues, si así era, se le estaba dando de maravilla hacerla sufrir. Naruto siempre fue una persona especial. Naruto siempre fue el pegamento que les mantuvo unidos; a Sakura, él y ella como los mejores amigos cuando eran pequeños. Y ahora todo había cambiado, y ya nada sería lo mismo, porque no había vuelta atrás. Solamente quedaba la resignación.

**&**

Cuando acabó de secarse el cuerpo, se introdujo en la bata de dormir que había extendida encima de su cama. Se dirigió al tocador y se sentó enfrente, admirando su rostro en el espejo. ¿Qué podían encontrar los hombres en ella? Con esos ojos grises y feos no atraería a nadie. Con esos labios tan...tan llamativos tampoco. Eso por no mencionar su piel, pálida hasta lo imposible, en un contraste horrible con sus cabellos azules... _¿Llegaría a gustarle a él alguna vez?_ Fue una pregunta inconsciente que asaltó su mente... Al darse cuenta de lo que había pensado, se ruborizó intensamente, y sacudió la cabeza euforicamente, como una niña pequeña.

Entonces se escucharon unos toques en la puerta. Se sobresaltó, y corrió a la cama a ponerse la otra bata que cubría la interior.

- Adelante – permitió.

La puerta se abrió suavemente, mostrado la pequeña figura de una niña. No tendría más de seis años. Pequeñita, con unos cortos rizos negros y unos grandes ojos verdes. Llevaba un vestidito rosado que la hacía verla aún más graciosa. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su angelical rostro.

- Señora, el señor ha llegado – hizo una pequeña pausa mientras se fijaba en como Hinata la miraba fijamente – Me ha pedido que le avise...y que baje a recibirle.

- Claro – Hinata sonrió. Se acercó a la niña, y se arrodilló a su altura - ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña?

Las mejillas de la niña tomaron un leve color rosa, y regaló otra sonrisa.

- Hien.

Hinata le besó la mejilla. Había algo en ella que la había cautivado.

- Muy bien, Hien – se levantó – Vete a dormir. Ya es un poco tarde.

- Ahá – Hien corrió encantada, mirando a Hinata de reojo.

La Hyuuga respiró hondo y se puso de pie. Se anudó bien la bata y continuó a salir de la habitación, _para recibirle_. Cerró la puerta del cuarto y caminó por el pasillo con cautela, hasta llegar a la escalera, donde ya estaba un poco más iluminado. Y entonces las escuchó.

Del salón salían unas bellas notas musicales. Alguien tocaba el piano. Notas llenas de sentimiento indescifrables, con un toque de misterio interior. Hinata casi podía tocarlas, pues la sentía tan reales como su propio cuerpo. Bajó las escaleras suavemente con cuidado de no llamar la atención de quien tocaba tan deliciosa melodía...Y se sorprendió al verle a él.

Neji tenía los ojos cerrados, y había una pequeña curva hacia arriba en sus labios. Sus dedos se movían con rapidez y audacia sobre las teclas, dejando así escapar esas hermosas piezas que embriagaban los sentidos de la chica, quien se ocultó detrás de la pared. Podía decir, le dolía. Esa melodía se estaba clavando en su alma...como dagas. ¿Por qué le dolían si solamente era música? Tal vez porque así era como Neji expresaba sus sentimientos. Tal vez por eso...

_Paró._

La música paró en seco e Hinata pegó un respigo. Parecía como si acabara de salir de una alucinación...una muy dañina. Se sorprendió al ver una lágrima caer por su mejilla.

- Sé que estás ahí – dijo Neji mientras se levantaba - ¿Por qué te escondes?

Hinata salió de detrás de la pared, mostrando a Neji un leve rubor en sus pálidas mejillas. Neji se acercó a ella, y tocó su mejilla.

- Yo...no quise interrumpirte – susurró ella sonrojándose con más fuerza – Tocas muy bien.

Escuchó como él reía, y vio como dejaba su mejilla para dirigirse a una mesa donde había una copa con bebida y varios vasos. Neji se sirvió en uno,y brindó a su esposa. Ella negó.

- Mañana hay una fiesta de sociedad en casa de un amigo – anunció mientras se sentaba en una de las butacas y bebía un sorbo – Estamos invitados.

Hinata parpadeó.

- Pero si no hemos tenido tiempo apenas...

- La invitación era para mí y otra acompañante – la cortó él – Ahora tú eres mi esposa. Es tu deber acompañarme...y el mío ir contigo y no con otra – alzó las cejas.

Hinata sonrió interiormente. _Se permitiría ser un poco descarada..._

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que "no con otras"? - inquirió mientras se sentaba en la butaca de enfrente - ¿Acaso tienes alguna amante?

Neji sonrió macabramente.

- No soy hombre de una sola mujer – dijo mirándola fijamente.

Algo dentro de ella crujió. La bromita no iba por buen camio...

- Eso quiere decir que hoy te has pasado el día con una de ellas – alzó una ceja.

Neji dejó escapar una carcajada. Hinata frunció el ceño.

- Hoy, no – bebió otro sorbo – He estado todo el día ocupado en el hospital. La maldita guerra está acabando con todo... - calló.

La joven miró como el semblante de su esposo había cambiado a uno serio.

- Me voy a dormir – dijo mientras se levantaba.

- Espera - pidió Neji - ¿Irás? Dime, necesito una respuesta...Tengo otras ofertas.

Ella se giró hacia él, y se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Qué pensaría la gente de ti si saben que estás casado y te ven con otras? - alzó una ceja.

Neji volvió a reír de forma sonora.

- Tranquila, ya me conocen demasiado y saben que no soy de una sola...¿Vendrás o no?

La muchacha descruzó los brazos, enojada interiormente. ¿Él intentaba jugar con ella?

- Y entonces...¿por qué te casaste conmigo? - preguntó confusa.

- Mmm...- caviló – Porque necesitaba una tapadera- sonrió al ver la expresión de ella.

Hinata respiró hondo.

- ¡Genial! - exclamó fingiendo emoción – Eso significa que yo puedo hacer lo mismo...

- Un momento – Neji dejó el vaso encima de la mesita, y la miró severamente – Nadie ha hablado tan despacio.

Hinata rió a carcajadas.

- Iré, tranquilo – dijo mientras se giraba hacia las escaleras.

El brazo fuerte de su esposo la agarró.

- ¿No me das un beso de buenas noches? - preguntó él pegando su cuerpo al de ella e inclinándose a su oído.

Se sintió desfallecer. ¿Neji era siempre tan...tan...así? Sin embargo, tuvo una idea.

- Díselo a una de su acompañantes – se soltó de su agarre y comenzó a subir las escaleras – Buenas noches...

Neji la observó con una sonrisa en sus labios, y admirando las curvas de la chica al subir y mover su cuerpo. Ese matrimonio no sería tan aburrido como él pensaba...

**&**

Neji dejó caer pesadamente su cabeza sobre la mullida almohada de su cama. Cerró los ojos, y se los frotó en un intento de olvidar el mal día que había tenido. Habían llegado muchos heridos, y casi todos de muerte. Se había pasado todo el día cociendo heridas, limpiando sangre, inyectando medicamentos, poniendo vendas... Había sido uno de sus peores días en el trabajo. Odiaba la guerra. Odiaba ver a la gente morir con tanta frecuencia. Y lo peor era que no podía hacer nada para arreglarlo.

Volvió a frotarse los ojos, esta vez con más fuerza. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro, y pesó en..._Hinata._

¿Desde cuándo había entrado ella en sus pensamientos? Cierto, desde el día en que la vio vestida de blanco. Hinata no era culpable de todo lo que le había pasado...al contrario, era otra víctima más de Hiashi por culpa de su ambición. ¿Por qué se había empezado en hacerla sufrir a ella, sin conocerla prácticamente? No tenía respuesta para eso...

Sin embargo, debía admitir que Hinata le causaba...sensaciones. Había estado con muchas mujeres en su vida, con muchas...Pero ninguna había estado en sus pensamientos más de una noche de pasión. Hinata, sí.

_Le gustaba. _Le gustaba su forma de mirarlo, de hablarle...le gustaba su atrevimiento, su carácter desafiante...Sí, ella era perfecta para él.

Sonrió con malicia. Hinata le pertenecía. La mujer más bella que había visto jamás era suya.

**&**

Hinata bajó a tropezones las escaleras. Detrás de ella, la mujer que la había ayudado a vestirse cerraba los ojos con gesto de resignación. Parecía una niña pequeña corriendo por una pradera llena de flores...El caso era que quería llegar a tiempo para desayunar con..._su esposo._

Se detuvo en la entrada del comedor, con el pecho bajando y subiendo a cauda del sofoco...Y le observó. Neji jugaba con dos niños: una era la del día anterior, Hien, y el otro era uno de la misma edad, aunque se mostraba un poco más serio...

Al verla, la sonrisa de los labios del hombre se borró. Cargó a la pequeña y le dio un beso en la frente, entregándosela a una de las mujeres que se acercaban. Y con el niño hizo lo mismo... aunque él lo que hizo fue fruncir el ceño...A decir verdad, eran idénticos. ¿Gemelos? ¿Mellizos, tal vez? Seguramente.

El hombre le indicó que se adelantara, y le mostró una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado...

- Buenos días – saludó mientras apartaba la silla de la mesa.

Ella se acercó, y esperó a que él acabara y se sentara en su sitio.

- Buenos días – correspondió. Una pregunta no pudo evitar escaparse - ¿Son...son hijos...tuyos?

Neji leyó la vergüenza en sus mejillas. _¿Por qué? _Dejó escapar una risa divertida.

- ¿Ellos? No, que va – bebió un sorbo de café, y la observó fijamente a los ojos – Son los hijos de un amigo mío que murió en la guerra – bajó la mirada, entristecido. Hinata supo que no debió tocar ese tema – Su última voluntad fue que sus hijos no quedaran desprotegidos...y yo la cumplí.

La Hyuuga miró afligida el rostro de su esposo. Ahora se sentía mal por él...Y peor por los niños. Tan pequeños...

- ¿Y su madre? - se atrevió a preguntar. Luego se mordió la lengua.

- También murió – Neji elevó los ojos – No aguantó la angustia...fue demasiado para ella.

Ahora fue Hinata quien bajó la mirada. De un momento a otro, se sintió mal. Se sintió mal por esos pequeños a los que el destino les había jugado una pasada tan ruin...parecida a la suya. Sin embargo, algo se conmovió en su interior. _Tal vez eso ayudaría..._

- Son gemelos...entonces – dedujo. Luego sonrió – Son preciosos.

Neji la miró fijamente de nuevo.

- Te ayudaré a cuidarlos – añadió sonriente. Algo dentro del hombre se removió - ¿Cómo se llama el niño?

- Kei – respondió, serio – Su nombre es Kei. Hien y Kei Hayashi.

Hinata bajó la mirada con una sonrisa en los labios. Estaba emocionada, así, sin más. Solamente por la simple idea de cuidar de unos niños huérfanos. _¿Así era la bondad? _Era la pregunta que se formulaba en la mente de Neji mientras la observaba.

- Tengo que irme ya – interrumpió Neji sus pensamientos – Recuerda que hoy es la fiesta...

- ¿Te vas ya? - ella se levantó, al tiempo que él – Pensaba que... - calló, consciente de su error al mostrarse así – Es igual.

Neji se puso la chaqueta.

- Recuerda que hoy es la fiesta...- recordó.

- Ahá – Hinata asintió con la mirada apagada – Te veré en la noche.

Neji la miró fijamente una vez más, antes de pasar por detrás oliendo su perfume.

Hinata se quedó allí, sola, sentada en la gran mesa que la hacía sentir tan mal. Y es que, por más que quisiera...no habían posibilidades.

**&**

- Ya está lista, señora – sonrió Hokuto, satisfecha por la apariencia de su señora – Está usted preciosa.

- Ahá...- contestó Hinata, ida.

Se quedó mirándose, ensimismada. Llevaba un bello vestido negro palabra de honor. Las mangas eran ceñidas al cuerpo hasta el empezar de las manos. Un bello pasador oscuro recogía su pelo en un elegante moño, dejando un flequillo acompañado de un par de largos mechones en la cara...Y el maquillaje rojo era un juego perfecto, aunque sus mejillas fueran naturales...

El señor seguramente ya está listo, esperándola – añadió la mujer con una ceja alzada.

Hinata asintió. Se levantó y caminó hacia la cama, donde estaba su bolsa. La cogió y dedicó una última sonrisa a Hokuto antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Caminó rápidamente hacia las escaleras, y, como esperaba, allí estaba él. Acababa de colocarse los guantes blancos, para que luego el mayordomo le tendiera el bastón. En cuanto vio a Hinata, sus ojos se clavaron en ella. La joven apartó la mirada, avergonzada, y comenzó a bajar las escaleras con cautela y sin mirarle a los ojos. _Esa sería su perdición..._ Neji le tendió la mano cuando acabó de bajar, y ella la aceptó con una radiante sonrisa. Neji la guió hacia la salida...disfrutando del agarre.

La guió hasta el carruaje, y allí dejó que ella pasara primero. Cuando se sentó delante, Hinata se ruborizó al ver como él miraba fijamente su escote. Enseguida colocó una mano, ocultándose.

- ¿Llevo...mucho escote? - preguntó Hinata sonrojada.

_Ese sería un buen tema de conversación..._

- Vas perfecta – escuchó que él susurró – Estás bien así – dijo aclarándose la garganta y mirando hacia la ventana...Hinata sonrió.

**&**

Hinata bajó del carruaje tomada de la mano de su esposo. Habían ya varios, y una pequeña cola de personas para entrar. Desde fuera se podía escuchar la suave melodía de un agradable piano.

Caminaron hacia la cola, donde Neji sacó de su chaqueta una hoja doblada cuidadosamente. Debía de ser la invitación. Cuando les tocó a ellos, Hinata dedicó una bella sonrisa al hombre que les recibió, y prosiguió a entrar con su esposo de la mano. Dentro era hermoso, iluminado totalmente con bellas lámparas de cristal en el techo y varios floreros con rosas rojas y de otros colores en pequeñas mesas. Habían muchas personas, todas vestidas elegantemente.

Hinata se tapó automáticamente su escote al ver como un chico le miraba fijamente, y luego desvió la mirada, sonrojada, ocultándose detrás de Neji al ver como el mismo hombre le sonreía con descaro. Neji lo notó, y bastó una sola mirada para que la hicieran invisible. La joven se sintió mejor...Y llamó su atención.

Su corazón se aceleró, y una sonrisa radiante apareció en su rostro. A unos cuantos metros de ella, podía apreciar una bella melena rosada recogida en una elegante coleta. _Era Sakura._ Se soltó del brazo de Neji y corrió hacia su amiga, apartando a personas con cuidado de su camino. Neji la observaba con una ceja alzada.

- Sakura – dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que la chica la escuchara...

La pelirrosa se giró, buscando quien había pronunciado su nombre. Y al ver a su mejor amiga, la mejor de las sonrisas iluminó su rostro. Caminó hacia ella a paso rápido, y la estrechó en un fuerte abrazo.

- ¡Hinata! - exclamó llena de felicidad - ¡Oh, Hinata! No sabes cuánto me alegra verte.

La peliazul no dijo nada, se limitó a seguir abrazando a su mejor amiga. Con ella allí no se sentiría tan incómoda...

- Igualmente, Sakura – se separó y volvió a sonreír – Jamás pensé encontrarte aquí.

Sakura encogió los hombros.

- Negocios de Sasuke – le miró y se dio cuenta de que él la observaba fijamente con una ceja alzada – Da igual...¿Vives por aquí cerca? - preguntó con un brillo en los ojos.

- Mmm..- caviló la Hyuuga – Más o menos...

- ¡Genial! Entonces podremos visitarnos con frecuencia...

La ojiperla iba a contestar, pero algo llamó su atención. Cuando se giró, Neji mostraba una expresión...¿confusa?...e indiferente a la vez.

- Oh, ella es Sakura – sonrió – Mi mejor amiga.

- Mucho gusto – convino la pelirrosa sonriendo.

- Igualmente – dijo Neji – Hinata...tengo algunos asuntos que atender. ¿Te vienes o te quedas con ella? - inquirió.

- Me quedaré con ella – respondió al tiempo que cogía de la mano a la pelirrosa y la llevaba a una butaca vacía, dejando a un Neji resignado.

Comenzaron a hablar sobre cosas. Sakura recordó a Hinata que su boda sería dentro de un mes, y que si faltaba jamás se lo perdonaría. Le comentó que Sasuke había hecho negocios por allí cerca, y que iría con frecuencia por ese lugar, así que la visitaría seguidamente. A la hora de hablar de Neji, la muchacha se ruborizó.

- ¿Y bien? - la pelirrosa sonrió con picardía - ¿Cómo es?

Hinata sonrió también.

- Solamente llevamos dos días de casados...- respondió – Aún... no le conozco lo suficiente.

Sakura frunció el ceño. Y esta vez fue Hinata quien sonrió pícara.

- ¿Y tú y Sasuke? ¿Cómo les va?

Notó su rubor.

- Él...- dudó – Él...últimamente de muestra más amable. Sonríe más a menudo...y es más dulce.

- Eso es porque se está enamorando de ti – comentó Hinata - ¿Y tú...te sientes bien a su lado?

Sakura vaciló. Se miró las manos, juntas en el regazo y comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos.

- Creo...creo que me estoy enamorando – la miró con angustia – Tengo miedo, Hinata.

- ¿Por qué? - la joven frunció el ceño - ¿No dices que es dulce y que se comporta mejor? Eso es una estupenda señal...

- Tengo miedo a que me utilice – cortó la Haruno al borde del llanto – Estoy sintiendo por él un sentimiento muy profundo...y no quiero que me hiera.

Hinata se horrorizó al ver la expresión de su amiga. Sakura siempre había sido tan frágil como una flor de cerezo. _Como ella misma era..._

- No puedes comenzar a preocuparte por lo que aún no ha pasado – aconsejó mientras la abrazaba – Él...no parece mal hombre.

Le observó hablar con Neji, y como ambos se reían mientras bebían del vino de las copas. _Eso era buena señal..._

- Es a las apariencias a lo que le tengo miedo – susurró su amiga.

- Sakura...- Hinata se sintió mal, otra vez.

Y Neji la observaba fijamente. La observaba reír, fruncir el ceño, casi llorar...Y se preguntó por qué no hacía eso delante de él. _Tal vez..._

- Neji – escuchó que le llamaban - ¿estás de acuerdo, o no? - habló Sasuke, su nuevo socio.

- Claro – respondió ausente - Acepto

**&**

Hinata miró por la ventanilla como los invitados marchaban ya. Se había despedido de Sakura un rato antes, porque ellos de habían ido primero. Habían prometido escribirse y seguir en contacto. Y Neji, por su puesto, no se opuso. Después de todo, Sasuke era su nuevo socio y amigo.

La fiesta no había sido mala idea, pensó. No se había atrevido a acercarse a Neji en casi toda la noche, pero estuvo bien las pocas veces que él tocaba su espalda o le agarraba la mano...

- Hinata – escuchó que la llamaban - ¿Tienes sueño?

Sin darse cuenta, había bostezado unas cuantas veces inconscientemente. Sí, tenía mucho sueño. Y no deseaba nada más que llegar a su mullido colchón y no despertarse más hasta...

- Ven aquí – indicó Neji, haciéndole el gesto de que se sentara a su lado.

- Pero...- la chica se ruborizó intensamente.

¿Por qué se sentía así, si lo que deseaba era que entre ambos hubiera proximidad? Quizá se debiera a que la diferencia entre pensar y hacer era grandísima. Al final, con un intenso rubor en las mejillas, _y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios_, aceptó la propuesta de su esposo.

Neji la vio avanzar hacia él. ¡Dios Santo! Su temperatura corporal aumentó...y otro deseo despertó...pero se mantuvo calmado, libre de toda expresión en el rostro. Cuando Hinata llegó a su lado, él la envolvió con su brazo derecho, y sintió como ella se recostaba, dudosa.

En unos segundos de profundo silencio, vio como los ojos de su esposa se cerraban suavemente, y como la paz invadía sus bellas facciones.

Se fijó en algo.

_Sí que llevaba bastante escote..._

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Hello people!! Veréis, ya sé que estabais pensando que Neji iba a ser frío, arrogante, déspota, etc...con Hinata, pero he tenido una idea, xD. Alguien me sugirió que fuera ella quien se enamorara y pues...¡tremenda idea! Aquí vais teniendo los resultados. Ahh! Capítulo un poco largo, para que lo disfruten ^^.


End file.
